The use of wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or personal digital assistants (PDA), by drivers who talk on the phone or send or read text messages while driving has been shown to reduce the drivers' attention and to increase the likelihood of accidents. Some cities restrict cellular phone use while driving or require that the driver use a hands-free mode on their wireless phone to talk while driving. Other cities are considering restricting the use of text messaging applications while driving. Such legal measures may reduce the use of wireless devices, but these measures are also easily avoided, for example, by pausing the conversation and putting the phone out of sight if a police car is nearby. There is currently no automatic method or system for detecting wireless device use by drivers in a moving vehicle.